


Troubling

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Nagito responds to a love confession





	Troubling

Nagito looked down at the envelope on his desk. It was marked with his name and a lip print in lipstick on the corner. The paper was perfumed and smelled like cherry blossoms. It was fairly clear what that must be and the idea chilled him to the bone. 

He opened the letter and scanned the contents. It was unsigned… Troubling. How was he supposed to know who to avoid? It requested a meeting at a specific bench after school hours. It shouldn’t be too difficult to be somewhere else then, especially if he left school now. He gathered his jacket and backpack and walked out of the room without explanation. 

On his way to the gate, he found himself longing to do something else. He wanted to meet the person who thought such worthless trash as himself was actually lovable. He knew he couldn’t, it would be far too dangerous for them, but his luck seemed cruel indeed, to hold such a pleasant fate just out of reach. He wanted to be loved before he died… But it was too big a risk to take. He left the school grounds, putting as much distance as possible between himself and the meeting place.


End file.
